This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In addition to Leginon, NRAMM supports the distribution of several other software packages through the NRAMM website. These include ACE (automated CTF correction);dbemwiz (a java program to download data sets);emscope (a multi-layered and modular software architecture which satisfies the requirements for developing applications that are portable, extensible and distributed);Phoelix (a software package for image processing of helical macromolecular complexes);pyscope (a python extension for controlling Transmission Electron Microscopes and CCD cameras);MRCTools, ( a library for PHP functions for handling MRC files, SUPRIM (a flexible, modular software package intended primarily for the processing of transmission electron micrographs);libtkImgDip (an image extension to Tcl/Tk for displaying Suprim/MRC/Viewit images);and XMRBMS (a web based facilities scheduler). These packages are all freely available at the website http://nramm.scripps.edu/software. No registration or licensing procedures are required for access.